Ehrye (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Ehrye was a Toa of Ice and was one of the original members of the Toa Metru in the Misplaced Alternate Universe History Early life Ehrye started his life as ko-matoran on Seperus Magna, where he helped create the Matoran Universe. After moving into the Great Spirit Robot he lived in Metru-Nui. He became an errand runner for apprentices in the Knowledge Towers. Although he wanted to be Scholar Nuju denied him the promotion. During this time he learned of the location of the great kanoka disk in Ko-Metru. Summoned to the Great Temple Shortly after the Great Cataclysm Ehrye, along with Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Tehutti, and Ahkmou were summoned to the great temple by Toa Lhikan and given toa stones. The six matoran became the Toa Metru and Lhikan became Turaga. Toa Metru While the matoran were repairing the damage done by the great cataclysm matoran started to go missing. The toa discovered that a plant monster named Morbuzakh was behind it. The Toa recovered the Great disk from each of their Metru and used them to defeat Morbuzakh. A few days later Toa Ahkmou disappeared nowhere to be found. A week later Ahkmou reappeared in onu-metru as a Toa of Shadow and upload a virus into the vahki network and injured the lead engineer Nuparu. A matoran named Takua put on the Avokii and became Takanuva and took the place on the team that Ahkmou had left. Around this time Toa Rhodie summoned six matoran to the Great Temple, them being Jaller, Hewkii, Haylex, Nuju, Gruru and Whenua. They all received toa stones and Takanuva anong with the other Toa Metru witnessed Rhodie Become a Turaga and six new toa team be created. The new team was trained by Naho and the other Toa Mangai along with the Toa Metru. A few hundred years later, the Toa Hagah returned from their mission with many survivors of the brotherhood invasion and were welcomed into Metru-Nui with open arms. Toa Whenua, around this time was injured badly when a dark hunter Lurker Invaded Metru-Nui. The Toa of Earth Summoned six matoran too the Great temple and gave them toa stones. These matoran were Kapura, Maku, Tamaru, Hafu, Taipu, and Koepke. Whenua became a Turaga and the new toa team was also trained by Toa Naho as well. A few Years later Toa Orde came to Metru-Nui to enlist help in awakening Mata-Nui by going to Karda-Nui with the Ignika. Ehrye and the Toa Metru joined Toa Orde's party with Many other toa teams such as the Toa Hagah, the Toa Mangai, and the two new Toa teams created By Rhodie and Whenua. Battle of Karda-Nui The Toa Metru went to the Last Stand to defeat the makuta once and for all. The Mask of Life was stolen from the toa during the battle. The battle was a disaster and only a small group returned. Ahkmou lead the Makuta defence. He killed many toa, in the beginning Ahkmou ambushed Orkham and Tehutti. He thought to have killed Orkahm and ripped out Tehutti's voice box out. He then thought to have killed Orde and put Visola into a coma in and attempt to get the the Mask of life, but it was stolen by a komou wearing Matoran. Maku and Hewkii got Visola's unconscious body out of there and they both went Missing after the battle. They retreated and the small number that got could get out of there went to Metru-Nui. Arriving Back at Metru-Nui Due to more than half of the forces that went to Karda-Nui never returning the surviving Toa all joined the Toa Metru making it one giant toa team of the remaining members fractured teams. Pouks was made deputy of the the Toa metru due to Toa Tehutti getting his voice box cut out. Newly Formed Toa Metru After a few years of being a Toa Metru Kualus went missing in Ko-Metru and Iruini, Ehrye, and Pouks went searching for their missing brother but never found him, Even though Ehrye knew Ko-Metru very well. Around this time Toa Ehrye and Toa Tehutti became best friends due to them always being put on assignment together. Attack at the Coliseum One day Makuta Daraxian attacked the coliseum taking the life of a Toa of Gravity Haylex early on in the fight. Later in the fight the makuta reached his shadow hand toward Tehutti, but Ehrye pushed his brother out of the way so that the shadow hand would absorb him instead. All that was left of Ehrye was his Great Kanohi Mahiki and his Frost Dagger. Abilities and Traits Unlike most Ko-Matoran and Toa of Ice, Ehrye was talkative, impatient and quick to act. As a Ko-Matoran Ehrye possessed a miniscule amount of control over the element of Ice and had a greater resistance to the cold. As a Toa of Ice, Ehrye could control, absorb, and create ice. This gave him the ability to create snowstorms and create bridges of ice. Mask and Tools Ehrye wore a Great Mahiki and used it to intimidate and trick opponents. He could also create mass illusions that helped him in battle. Ehrye's Frost Dagger helped him access his elemental powers easier. Appearances The Great Escape (First Appearance) Category:Toa of Ice Category:Ko-Matoran Category:User:117Jaller Category:Toa Metru Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe Category:Ice Category:Toa